Up In Smoke
by Salvo1985
Summary: When Luna finds her daughter being in a foul mood after having a bit of a rift in her relationship with Lester, her brother, and boyfriend, Luna Loud decide to have a girl-to-girl chat. along with a bag of weed to make her daughter be more mellow. after all, life is stressful. that's why God created weed, man. (lamis is the creation of mine, Lester (mention) belongs to flagg1991)


Up in smoke

Thats where my money goes

In my lungs

and sometimes up my nose

When troubled times

Begin to bother me

I take a toke

and all my cares

Go up in smoke

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna loved her daughter, but damnit, sometimes her good nature can be her greatest enemy.  
see, some kids knew she was a daughter of incest. and sometimes on bad days she'll stay in her room, and listen to Metallica to get some form of aggression out.

today though, it was about her man. Lester was this pudgy lil' asshole who was ruder than dan vs. like from the old network the hub, Lester must've pissed her off cause she was a grouchy lil cunt today.

even mouthed off her father, Lincoln. now you know when that shit happens, Lincoln didn't take it lightly. and luna just watched as her daughter kept mouthing off. shit was gonna hit the fan. cause as far as she knew, Lincoln was having a bad day too, something at work, creative differences, cause his show was trying to make 'incest' a normal thing.

but it was low-key. but anyway, she watched her daughter spewing shit. and when Luna stood up, she grabs her arm and spun her around. and waved a finger at her and scold her for being a bad girl, that whatever problems she had, it wasn't wise to take it out on her dad.

lamis just huffed and walked out of the kitchen. the girl needed a talking too. but not just like motherly talk, like relationship talk. luna was pretty open when it came to relationship talk, the stories she told lamis of the adventures she and Lincoln had, how she fell in love with sam, but her heart beat for another. how it was funny if things didn't go to that certain moment in their lives, lamis wouldn't have existed.

luna walked to her room, and was going through the drawers, she noticed her own reflection and stared at herself. 30-some years young, her hair cut short and comb to the side, she wore a long sleeve shirt of deep purple, black eye liner, light purple eye shadow. yup. she was hot. and many a guy and a woman would hit on her.

but then she flashes the wedding finger. sorry, I'm taken. pissed off the lesbians cause 'ew you're straight' or 'ew you're bisexual, how oppressing' shit like that man. that's the problem with people. sexuality outweighs personality. this fucking generation...

ah-hah! there it is. she pulled out a bag jack full of pot. she licked her lips. shit, yeah man. she was lucky to afford some good kush. now, she grabbed some paper and walked out that door. time for a lil talk, and to get high to the moon.

When her mother came in, she ignored her right away. probably going to lecture her or something. like parents always do. she couldn't help if she got mad, she rarely did. and when she did it's like 'whoa, lamis chill out' fuck you, i can get mad if i want, fucker!

ugh! but that's the thing, boys are stupid. they can get mad, but a girl can't? a girl can't get tired of a guy's antics? shit, Lester was toxic as fuck sometimes. she hated him, but she loved him.

but damnit. just-damnit she had an off day and she tore him to pieces. not physically, but like with her words. and by god's hairy balls, Lester thought he was smart and had all kinds of insults? baby, don't get on my bad side cause i'll go farther than you.

and she did. she literally told him off and pinpoint his flaws. oh the look in his eyes, shocked and hurt. but you know what? the boy needed a reality check. he needed a taste of his own goddamn fucking medicine. she loved him, but fucking christ he really pissed her off sometimes.

her mother sat on the bed. she wore a long sleeve shirt with PJ pants with skulls on them. she avoided her gaze, as Luna looked at her daughter with a wary smile. she reached and petted her hair, when lamis pulled away, Luna grabs her head and petted even harder. like, fuck you. I'm petting you're head and your gonna love it!

"i know Lester pissed you the fuck off today"

she let go of lamis's head then put the bag of weed. lamis looked on curiously as her mother pulled out some paper over her lap and begin to make a joint. lamis, let out a long tired sigh.

"i don't understand why he's like this mom"

she decided to vent.

"he's this little troll, thinking he's top shit and insults everyone. so... anti-social, he doesn't know how to talk to people, I've been kind, and I've been patient, but it's running thin!"

luna looked at her daughter and smiled sadly.

"Lisa never did give him much love, sweetheart. he's like an unruly beast."

hah. beauty and the beast. that was her favorite movie, both cartoon, and live action.

"but hey, i get it, man. your dad pisses me off sometimes when he thinks he's right."

she set the joint aside and made another.

"boys are like that, sometimes we need time alone. sometimes your dad.."

she sighed.

"he's easily jealous honey"

lamis rolled her eyes.

"tell me about it, he acts like a fucking asshole when Hugh jr. visits"

ah yes., Hugh Jr. the son of Lisa and Hugh. lincoln didn't like that. but it happens. Hugh was this cute nerdy lean boy. he was the opposite of Lester, clean, pretty, hair silky and shiny. yeah, she could see why Lester didn't like him. shit, even Lisa treated him better than Lester.

"Yeah, but to be fair, Lisa treats him like the golden child."

she made another joint.

"i know."

she hugged herself and looked at her mother.

"you and chunk were a thing, weren't you?"

luna paused.

"he wanted us to be, wanted me to leave your dad, and he wanted to adopt you."

lamis stared wide-eyed.

"but i couldn't cause i love your dad, sure he messed around with your aunts, a few girls but"

she flashed her wedding ring.

"this means out of all of them, he married me."

lamis sighed and rubbed her neck and looked away.

"sometimes i wonder if Lester will change..."

ah yes... that is the one thing chicks do don't they?

"it's better not to expect them too."

luna said honestly.

"i mean if he does change a little, its' only cause he wants you to be happy"

lamis thought this over.

"look, you can't change a person, luv. just accept the bad and good side and just work just a little bit on their bad habits."

luna took a lighter and begin to blaze.

"Lester loves you, and I'm pretty sure his biggest fears are losing you cause of him"

lamis blinked.

"you think so?"

luna took a long puff and coughed hard. man, that was good shit.

"Sweetie, *cough cough* i can see it in his posture, his mannerisms, he's insecure."

she passed the joint to lamis, lamis took it willingly and stared at it.

"he cries and tells me he's scared, and to never leave him...i read that it's kinda manipulation"

luna stared at her.

"Lamis, the boy has never had love before, you have to look at his views."

lamis took a puff and choked and coughed. finding it was really strong. she squints her eyes.

"dude, he's like a neckbeard, always trolling and shit, but when he's around you, his eyes light up, his mood changes, you're like the sunshine of his life."

she leans forward.

"tell me... how does he make you feel?"

lamis took another toke. then passed the joint to her mother.

"he makes me feel happy... like a piece of heaven."

luna took a long drag.

"he's...mean, rude, and an asshole..but he's sweet, considerate, loving, devoted"

she sighed.

"kinda makes you feel that you can take on the world with just him at your side, right?"

she nodded. luna rubbed her baby girl's back and lean against her.

"Lamis...love is a two-way street, ya gotta take the good with the bad, make things work."

lamis's green eyes met her mother light blues.

"love isn't easy, it's given and take. it hurts when ya fight, and when you make up..."

luna grinned and sighed.

"when you have make up sex..."

she grunted.

"fuck me if it isn't the best thing in the cosmos."

lamis sighed and tilted her head to the right.

"i just..he drives me crazy."

luna laughed.

"Yeah, well. we can't live without them"

lamis muttered.

"Yeah, well, sometimes i think it's better if i dated a girl."

luna waved her hand.

"makes no difference. as gays love to say gay relationships are purer, they still fight."

luna gave lamis another pass of the joint.

"listen, luv. lester maybe a greasy faced little shit, but he's you're greasy little shit."

luna looked up at the ceiling.

"you know, we girls go through heartbreak pretty hard, but for a guy, it's much worse."

lamis looked at her mother.

"how do you know?"

luna looked at her pride and joy.

"guys feels more, man. they don't say it, but they do. I and your dad had a fall out once."

she recalled.

"after a fight i had, i carried you out of the house and i stayed at chunks"

lamis listen closely.

"just as chunk tried to convince me to leave your dad, he came, in tattered torn shirt."

luna sighed as she remembers it as if it was yesterday.

"he was a mess, his hair was dirty and sweaty, he came to me a broken man."

luna took a slow puff, letting the smoke seep out of her lips.

"he cried out my name, chunk didn't like it, but i went outside and stood at the porch."

lamis swallowed thickly as she had that mental image.

"i look at his sad soulful eyes, and as i came to him, he got to his knees."

luna looked at lamis and had a sad smile.

"i knew he couldn't live without me, it is like hell on earth, an empty body slowly dyin' "

the side effects were getting to both of them, and they were so fucking stoned.

"so right now, Lester is probably hurting so bad, luv."

lamis sighed and shuddered.

"you'll come back to him, and he'll be on his knees."

she blew smoke.

"we chicks have that power over men, but shit, they affect us too."

lamis nodded.

"i just...when he acts like that..."

luna sighed.

"dude, cut him some slack, you and i know he had a hard time trying to be a good boy."

luna rubbed lamis's neck pulling her close.

"we chicks are their backbone when they fall we catch them. men aren't strong. they're weak."

she spoke the truth.

"they act like they are, but emotionally...they need us. and right now, Lester needs you."

lamis sighed heavily.

"he'll be begging and saying sorry and all that shit, cause you are important."

luna lean back.

"he'll give you the moon if he could, lamis. part of being in love is the fear of losing it."

lamis laughed lightly.

"sometimes i worry a girl would try to steal him...sure, i don't think so but-"

luna cut her off.

"lamis, Lester will be loyal to you. but, doesn't mean you can't kick the bitch's ass."

lamis chuckled and smiled at her mother.

"love, is a crazy thing huh mom?"

luna nodded and laid on her daughter's bed. lamis laid next to her.

"...honey, i chose my own brother over a girl i fell in love with, what do you think?"

lamis grinned.

"i bet that pissed her off."

luna snorted.

"like i give a shit, your father is the best thing and she'll never hold a candle to him."

lamis laughed and sighed and looked at the ceiling. by now the room was fogged with smoke. the easy feeling filled her whole body and suddenly she wanted to be with Lester. and...being high kinda made her horny and hungry. weird.

"Hey, mom?"

luna muttered

"yeah?"

lamis was quiet then said-

"are you okay with sharing dad?"

luna gave it some thought.

"sometimes, other times i want your aunts to fuck off...he's mine and i plan to get another baby"

lamis looked at her mother with surprise.

"seriously?"

luna sat up and looked at her daughter.

"shit yeah! i stopped taking my pills and I've been getting him to turn me into a moon pie."

lamis giggled hysterically.

"Gross! Mooom!"

luna laughed hard.

"fuck yeah! I'm tired of being a glazed donut, i wanna be filled up like a twinkie!"

lamis laughed even harder, and so did Luna their eyes tearing up and they were having such a mellow time together.

"oh. man...i swear to god, mom sometimes i had these urges to get pregnant, is that normal?"

luna nodded.

"Yeah, but your young and in love. it happens, but seriously your like fourteen, don't get knocked up. we're not ready for that shit, man."

lamis sighed and nodded.

"i promise i won't"

silence.

"i think I'm gonna go see Lester now."

luna gave her the thumbs up.

lamis got up and staggered towards the door before she stopped and turned her head.

"mom?"

luna's glazed bloodshot eyes looked at her lil girl.

"thanks...i can always depend on you when shit hits the fan."

luna shrugged.

"that's are what mothers are for, man. now go have makeup sex with that fat fuck."

lamis grinned.

"fuck is right. "

she thrusts her hips.

when lamis left her room, smoke came out like a cloud as she wabbled into the hallway. luna got up and walked out as well. she smiled and took a joint in her mouth.

"Sometimes being a parent can be a pain in the ass, but sometimes it's rewarding as fuck."

she looks at you, the reader, and gave a wink.

"now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna bang my bro and get knocked up."

she walked towards the stairs.

"YO LINC! GIMME SOME OF THAT DICK! MAMA LUNA WANTS ANOTHER BABY !"

lincoln let out a startled-

"WHAT?!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Up in smoke

Donde todos es mi rey

There are no signs

Que dice no fumer

So I roll un "bomber"

Y me doy, un buen toke-ay

Y despues I choke

Y todos mis cares

Go up in smoke

Come on let's go get high


End file.
